Wanderer
by Peorth Undead
Summary: *Yaoi* 5&9. Zidane and Bartz are wandering when the set up camp for the night and the poor mimic is cold...
1. Chapter 1

Wanderer

By Peorth Undead

(I do not own Dissidia Charries. I do own plot, which is more like Pron. Please review, I may continue I might not...all depends on my muse and your reviews.)

Zidane stretched inside the tent, yawning. It had been a long day. Running about from place to place with Bartz had worn the thief out. "Zidane..."

"What?" he asked as he snuggled into his sleeping bag.

"I'm cold."

"So what do you want me to do?" Zidane asked sitting up grinning at his friend, "it's not my fault you chose to dress like a gay clown..."

"I do not look like Kefka..." Bartz pouted, his eyes looking a mock hurt before shifting to a serious pondering, "is he gay? He looks more like he has a feather fetish..what with his feather...do you think he stole it from Kuja?"

"Doubt it..." Zidane said sourly curling back over laying down. at the mention of the silver haired, scantily clad, Chaos' minion's name. Zidane twitched when he felt the cover's move. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'm cold," Bartz said, "and we can share body heat or something."

"...Bartz..."

"Look we're not cuddling...just trying to conserve heat." Bartz said defensively pulling his sleeping bag over them. "Then we won't have to start a fire...and we won't have to watch it...and the Manikins won't come and attack us in the middle of the night."

"...fine." Zidane said trying to keep his back to Bartz. The blond frowned and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep. He was just about to sleep when he felt a slender arm scoop him closer. "Bartz....?" All he heard was a mumbling as the brunette snuggled close to the warm body. "Bartz wake up," no answer. "Bartz..." Zidane was starting to become distressed, it had been a while since he had, done anything sexual. And here was Bartz holding him. And Zidane's body, desperate for contact, was starting to react. "BARTZ!!"

"Huh?" he asked sleepily, "what's wrong...."

"You're cuddling me." Zidane answered in a slight flat tone his eyes not opening.

"Mnnn..." he answered as if to say so what.

"I don't want to be cuddle like a stuffed animal." came the flat tone response.

"But you're comfy..."

Zidane sighed, "Bartz...I'm not comfortable."

"Why not..." he asked innocently.

"Cause I haven't got laid in a while...and you're all but groping me." Zidane answered flatly.

"Oh," Bartz paused, "I can fix that."

"Good..." Zidane answered waiting for the mimic to get off of him. Instead Bartz's hand traveled down to grab his half hard member. "BARTZ," Zidane yelped trying to get out of his grip.

"I'm taking care of your hard on..." Bartz answered sounding more awake then he had a few moments before.

"I don't swing that way." Zidane answered squirming. "I love the ladies...not other men."

"Hmn? This doesn't make you gay." came the even yet cheerful response. "It's a necessity."

"Bartz," Zidane squeaked as the slender hand found it's way down his pants.

"Relax, if you needed to get off you should have said something sooner."

"I don't like guys." Zidane said gritting his teeth.

"And if one of the women on Chaos' side came on to you and slit your throat while getting you off?" he asked before nibbling on his friend's ear.

"Stop that," Zidane squirmed a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Bartz ignored his shorter friend's demands and slid another hand underneath his shirt. "Shhhh..."

Zidane moaned a bit, surprising himself as Bartz went to work on him. Pumping him up and down up and down. Zidane's tail rapped it's self around Bartz leg, and he let out a shiver. The thief almost missed it. But Bartz didn't relent, it was odd. Zidane thought of how intimate the mimic was getting with him, but Bartz seemed to be keeping the attention on only him. And then Zidane didn't think any more. Slender talented fingers massaged his member, while the other hand traveled down, and grasped at the smaller man's balls, rubbing them and kneading them. And soon Zidane was writhing rocking into the other's touch. Bartz didn't tease him, he just made sure he came, Zidane fell asleep not far after that.

Smiling, Bartz climbed out to go wash his hands. Happy to have helped his friend.

He didn't see the slender figure watching jealously from atop one of the plateau.

And he didn't see the smirk form on the pretty face of the man as he washed his hands before going back inside the tent, and curling up behind Zidane.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanderer

By Peorth Undead

(I do not own Dissidia, but do own this plot please read and review.)

Kuja knew he was possessive, obsessive, and violent. He never questioned that ever. So it didn't surprise him, when he was wandering trying not to implode due to that old crone time witch Ultimacia, he grew enraged when he heard what that idiot mimic was doing to his Zidane. He sneered at Bartz from his place up high, deep in the shadows. A plan was already forming. And it would hurt Zidane, and it would take care of that stupid Bartz, and maybe it would annoy Exdeath too.

***

Bartz stretched the next morning, glancing at Zidane who was still sleeping. He got up and put his armor and shoes on. At least the little he had of it. He then went outside and started to jog a bit, just to keep the blood going so he could possibly get warm. After running into a few Manikins and defeating them, he figured then if any was a good time to go back.

"Well, well, why a little mouse has scurried out of it's home and is now in danger of getting eaten by the cat that's near it."

Bartz's sword was in his hand right away, that voice, it was one of Chaos' minions. But he couldn't place which one. He turned around his hazel eyes scanning the area. "That's not nice, I'm not a mouse."

"And the excellent thing about mouses, is they always fall for traps." It came from above, little white circles of light. "There, there..."

The first few hit him and he rolled out of the way for the rest, by then he noticed Kuja. "You? What do you want?"

"I want Zidane's undivided attention, and since you seem to be distracting him, so I can not get what I want, I'll have to take you to get it." Kuja said his eyes burning into Bartz's.

"Uh....right...." Bartz looked around a bit, "I think I'll be going now."

He lashed out with another round of attacks, hitting the wanderer as he was trying to exit. "I don't think so mouse, I know a good cage for you."

"If I have to," Bartz said, getting up. Attacking with Firion's Lance combination.

Kuja dodged and hit him with a flare star. As the fire ball exploded he felt his head spin and he fell backwards. "See I always get what I want in the end." The mimic heard as everything faded...

***

When Zidane woke up, Bartz was gone. 'Good,' he thought as he went to clean himself, 'last night was really weird.' He stripped and walked into the cold water, shivering slightly he bathed, then tried to dry himself off as quickly as possible. He dressed, and looked around. Bartz should be back by now. So they wouldn't loose any more time, Zidane packed up. He then sat down and waited.

Seconds turned to minutes, which became hours. "Hey Zidane? What's going on?" Zidane looked up to see Tidus, Cloud, and Firion.

Zidane stood up and tried not to look worried, "Bartz went missing..."

"How long ago?" Cloud asked in that steady tone of his.

"This morning." Zidane answered glancing back. "Some times he'll go out just to move around before we leave, but this time he just seemed to vanish."

"We'll help you look for him," Firion answered before glancing at Tidus and Cloud, "right?"

"Sure thingཀ" Tidus said pumping his fist in the air. Cloud simply nodded.

"Thanks." Zidane said grabbing his gear.

They walked for the better part of the day, and when dusk started to fall, they found themselves still not finding a trace of him.

"We should probably camp for the night, we won't be able to fend off Manikins or any one else if we're tired," Cloud said as he dropped his pack.

"I'll start a fire," Firion said grabbing some wood out.

"Um, I'll pitch the tents?" Tidus half asked half announced.

Zidane got up, "I'll help you." They started to pitch them, two of them only though, because it was easier to take down the next morning. Also because Tidus said that none of them were really morning people.

They ate what ever rations they had, and Zidane told them what had happened the day before, except for the part where Bartz jacked him off.

"Is it possible he got himself in trouble?" Firion asked concerned.

Cloud shook his head, "no it's probable. None of us stays lost for that long unless one of Chaos' minions come around."

"But what if he just wandered and forgot his way back?" Tidus asked trying to keep some hope up.

"Doubtful," Cloud answered bleakly. "It couldn't have been Sephiroth, he would toy with then kill, we'd see Bartz's body."

"Way to kill the mood Cloud," Tidus muttered.

"No, he's right, it's not Exdeath either, nor could it be Cloud of Darkness..." Firion continued.

"Or Kefka, man that clown is one massive head case," Tidus interjected.

"Golbez is out..." Cloud answered, "it isn't his style."

"The emperor could do something like that, so could..."

"Kuja." Zidane said flatly narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Well I was going to say Ultimacia...but yes," Firion answered frowning.

Zidane shook his head, "if any one did anything with Bartz it was Kuja."

"Why are you so sure?" Cloud asked trying to detect reason in the sixteen year-old.

Zidane sighed, "because Kuja easily get's jealous of things he thinks belongs to him," he answered, "and I know that freak has an obsession about me."

Tidus whistled, "that's uh, that's kind of creepy."

Zidane shrugged, "it is what it is."

"We should probably rest..." Firion said standing up, "we have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Zidane frowned going into the tent with Tidus. If this was the case, then Bartz could be in some serious trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanderer

By Peorth Undead

(once again I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, but the plot is mine. Thank you for the reviews and sorry it took so long.)

* * *

Bartz woke up on the cold hard floor some where. His neck felt stiff, his limbs felt a little numb. _Must have been in this position for a while, _the mimic thought, groaning as he moved a bit.

"I see you're awake little mouse," Kuja said, Bartz could hear the sneer in his voice. "I hope you slept well, I hear sleeping on the floor is good for your back."

Bartz opened his eyes to see the pointed shoes of the caster in front of his face. "Kuja, what do you want me for?"

"I told you, I want Zidane's undivided attention, and you're little jerking off session last night is part of holding you here will continue keeping him mine," came the answer, swift and unbending.

Bartz didn't dare move, but his mouth moved ahead of his mind, "jealous because I helped Zidane get comfortable?"

"I am not Jealous!" Kuja snapped kicking the mimic in the gut. "He is mine, and no one, not you not Garland, not even Chaos himself will own him."

"Zidane belongs to Zidane," Bartz coughed out

Kuja grabbed a fist full of brown hair, "silence mouse or I'll cut out your tongue and send it to Zidane." Bartz looked with fear into the cold blue eyes of Kuja. He nodded, it was the only way his body was reacting at the moment. Kuja paused and smiled satisfied. "good, I'm glad you understand me." he threw the bound mimic down. "I will see you later." and he moved out of Bartz's sight.

"Zidane, don't fall for what ever he's going to pull," Bartz whispered looking at the door Kuja walked out of.

* * *

Mateus, The Emperor of Palamicia, Ruler of Heaven and Hell, watched Kuja prance around like the cat who caught the canary, and it was starting to irritate him. In all honesty, it wasn't that he disliked the feminine caster. No, once trained he had the potential of being a useful tool, almost as useful as the foolish Jeckt, or the cunning Time Witch Ultimicia. Kuja's ego however needed to be squashed to make him useful, and at the moment it was for some unknown reason at a high. "is there something you wish to share?" he finally asked, taking the bate.

"I've caught one of Cosmos' warriors," he said grinning "and he'll give me Zidane."

"a risky endeavor." Mateus remarked.

Kuja scowled, his pretty faced marred with sudden anger, "I don't need your opinion."

Mateus laughed, which seemed to make Kuja even angrier, his complexion turning flush. "foolish boy, you captured one of the warriors of Light, they all will come crashing down on you, destroying all your success." he paused, "though I suppose you didn't think of that now did you?"

"I can beat them," Kuja snapped.

"Can you?" the emperor sneered, "that I find doubtful. You can't even capture your own."

"I don't see you capturing yours either Mateus."

Mateus laughed again, "fool, it is either a stupid man, or a ignorant child who makes such bold statement." he paused letting the words sink in, "I could be persuaded to assist you, if the conditions are met."

"and what would those be?"

Mateus smirked, "serve me when this battle is no more."

"I serve no one," Kuja all but shrieked.

"then you will loose grip on your precious captive," Mateus said turning to leave, "thus loose control of that monkey you claim is yours." the Emperor could picture Kuja's expression as he left the room, his face flush with anger, lips opening and closing as if to say something but his anger so great that no sound left. His body shaking with absolute rage. The Emperor's grin widened, _I have him right where I want him._

* * *

Cloud was outside keeping watch when Zidane came out of the tent. He looked at him calmly as Zidane looked to the star kissed sky. "trouble sleeping?"

"huh? Oh yeah, just worried," Zidane smiled weakly.

"I can understand that," Cloud said calmly.

"I wonder where he is, do you think he might just be wandering and got lost...?" he asked.

"he could be," Cloud answered, "but he also might not be."

"Cloud, can I ask you a question?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"go ahead," Mako blue eyes, their brilliance hidden by the moonlight's shadow were looking directly at him.

Zidane sighed, "I think Kuja did get him."

"So then we'll get him back," Cloud answered simply. "that's all there is to it."

Zidane looked troubled, "but how, we don't know where Kuja could have even brought him."

Cloud was silent for a moment, "then we find him."

"you're optimistic," Zidane said putting his chin on his knees as he drew them up.

"no I'm not. We have no choice in that matter. If Kuja has him, it won't belong before the rest of Chaos' warriors find, him. And if they don't kill him, they'll use him as bait for us." Cloud paused again. "and we don't want either to happen. From now on all of us should travel together, there's safety in numbers. We'll tell who ever we come across that too."

"how can you be so calm?" Zidane asked quite suddenly.

"it's a black and white situation. We find him, or die trying." Cloud answered.

"r...right." Zidane nodded.


End file.
